Underworld: Rising
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (Selene/OC friendship) After saving a human from a Lycan attack Selene brings him back to the coven to heal but when Victor does not agree with him leaving Selene offers him Immortality... will he take it?


Underworld: Rising

(A small OC fanfic of underworld so I hope you enjoy)

Victor had sent Selene out on a recon through the city, she had a pretty bad day so all she needed was something good to do, Victor often looked upon her like a daughter since she reminded him of Sonja the daughter he condemned for simply being in love with Lucian and pregnant with his child, not a day went by where he regretted making that decision but the coven needed to be protected.

Mean whilst on the other side of the city a human was out on his own rounds, he was a police officer for 2 years driving a squad car, he recently put in for a promotion to detective but he was not hopeful, in fact he much preferred to be in the squad car but his family talked him into it.

Selene watched from nearby roof looking into a small alley when she spotted 2 Lycan's she had fought previously inside a small garage, she knew it was too late to save the human when she smelt blood, the sight of a police squad car entering the alley drew her attention, she knew the driver was human.

Shane got out of his squad car and walked slowly towards the open garage doors "Jacob… you in" he called but there was no reply "the misses got you working late again huh" he smirked but still no reply and slowly Shane started to get a suspicious feeling, walking back to his car he decided to call for back up to be on the safe side but when he looked at his police radio… it was ripped apart, he was slowly getting freaked out and soon the sound of something growling drew his attention and he was thrown across the open area hard into the wall, groaning painfully as blood poured from his wound Shane looked up and saw a woman now fighting the 2 monsters until a 3rd appeared behind her, Summoning what was left of his strength he threw himself at her and knocked her out of the incoming surprise attack by the 3rd Lycan, Selene looked surprised on the human who had knocked himself out completely.

The 3 Lycan's turned back to her ready to jump at her, drawing her guns she opened fire upon the Lycan's, not being able to get past her gunfire the Lycan's retreated into the dark, leaving behind both Selene and Shane.

The Coven:

Victor sat in his seat after hearing about the human that Selene brought back from her recon and he was eager to have her explain her actions in bringing a human back to the coven.

Selene mean whilst cleaned the wound of the young humans head, he reminded her of her younger brother who she thought the Lycan's killed but in actuality they were all killed by Victor. Shane moaned and grumbled softly hugging the pillow tight and Selene let out a smile remembering her little brother used to do that then she sobered up and left the room knowing Victor was waiting for her.

Selene bowed before Victor and he smiled "Come closer" he motioned her softly and she did move closer slowly.

"I have heard rumours circling the coven that you have brought a human amongst us" Selene bowed her head as she nodded "yes Victor"

"Why, the coven is a sacred place… humans must not know we are here and yet you have brought one into this coven" Victor said raising his voice slightly.

"He saved my life, I could not leave him there" Selene argued, Victor calmed slowly and looked to the other vampires in the room "the human will not be harmed" he announced before standing up "but he cannot be allowed to leave here either" he left her to think over the alternatives but the only one she could think of one which was extreme.

"I will do it" she said and left Victor and the others in the main room as she returned to Shane.

Shane was rubbing his eyes from the fog engulfing his vision and he groaned from the throbbing headache he had "Urgh damn what the hell hit me?" Selene entered and Shane looked her over slowly and gulped "Oh crap" he looked ready to dive from the window.

"It's ok, I'm not going to harm you" she reassured him and soon she began to tell him the whole story to the nights events and Shane sighed sadly "I am not going to leave here am I" he knew and she shook her head "Victor won't allow it" Shane looked to her "then what am I, some sort of pet now?" Selene shook her head placing a hand on his shoulders "no… as Victor did with me, I am going to offer you something… immortality" Shanes head snapped up so fast that he gave himself whiplash "you want to turn me?" he asked looking as if she was joking but saw that she was not and he closed his eyes "well… truth is, my family is gone, I was placed in foster care… the people I live with are my foster family, they pushed me into the life of a police officer" looking to her he nodded his head "do it" he said with a firm nod.

Selene nodded and walked to him, his hair was short and black so she had easy access to the point she needed to bite, mentally preparing himself he gave her a firm nod and soon she sunk her fangs into his neck, his screams echoed throughout the mansion, Victor gave a smile as he prepared to put himself to sleep for Marcus's time to reign, leaving Kraven in charge of his affairs until it was Marcus's turn to awaken,

Selene waited with Shane who had passed out as his own heart stopped beating and soon his eyes opened and they were glowing brighter blue as his fangs showed.

Groaning softly as he sat up "whoa I feel different" Selene smiled nodding her head before heading off to say goodbye to Victor taking Shane with her so she can keep an eye of him knowing it was difficult being a new-born vampire.

Selene trained Shane to become a death dealer and taught him how to hunt and kill Lycan's… now here they were on the towers looking over the city, watching 2 Lycan's follow a human into the subway, Shane smirked to Selene "Game on" he jumped and she shook her head "What have I done?" she groaned and followed him.

The end.

(I hope you enjoyed this little fanfic)

Lycanboy666


End file.
